This Time Imperfect
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Since when have Glen ever doubted Jack's intelligence? Almost all the time. And Jack, well Jack knows when he's right. Most of the time. Half the time. Rarely. But Jack knows that this time is imperfect. But its worth it.


Haha this was actually inspired from a sad song but I somehow made it... sorta funny? Ehh I don't know. Oh whatever, as long as its Glen/Jack right? :3 I hope you like it~

* * *

"C'mon Glen!" Jack called out from behind.

Jack, being the _explorer_ that he was, told Glen of his supernatural and apparently **chosen-one-proven** experience. While he was playing around in the forest behind the Baskerville's villa, he saw a beautiful creature with long black antlers and white fur dancing about in the forest. Glen, being the skeptical person when it came to Jack's random sights of the supernatural, coolly dismissed it as '_him being in the sun too much_'.

But one way or another, Jack had somehow got Glen to follow him to the magical place of where he saw the said being. Glen stared at the branches and bushes that pasted him, he had no idea that the forest was** this** deep. It surprised him that he even owned the area. He stared at Jack from behind, wondering how in the world he was even convinced to follow him in the first place.

"Are you sure about this?" Glen said, despite the fact that he followed him anyway.

"Jeez, of course I'm sure! Have I even been wrong?"

Glen stopped dead in his tracks. Jack also stopped, noticing the sudden quietness. He turned around and looked at Glen, a couple of feet behind him. He held a skeptical, dead-panned expression which clearly stated that Jack, the_ experienced explorer_, has been wrong before. Jack sighed as he waved his hand dismissively, as if to shoo Glen's doubt in him.

"Alright, fine, I **have** been wrong before but that time doesn't count!" Jack argued.

The time he was referring to was when he had supposedly saw a flying red apple. When in reality, it was just a very fat cardinal nesting in the trees. Glen sighed but starting to walk. Even though that if he didn't follow him, he would be pestered about the whole ordeal anyway.

They continued to walk until Jack stopped in this clearing. There, in the middle, stood a giant oak tree. It stood there hovering over the two men. Jack stared at the giant tree, mesmerized by the grandness. Glen walked over to his side, equally as mesmerized.

"Wow."

"I never knew there was such a tree in here,"

"Really? But… it's your forest, right?" Jack seemed confused.

"Yeah but I don't go into the forest often…" Glen glanced at Jack, "Unlike _you_, that is."

Jack gasped dramatically, apparently _appalled_. He pouted before crossing his arms and grumbling a few incoherent curses. There in the distance, an echo of thunder rolled across the skies. Jack looked up and saw dark, gray clouds hovering over their heads. His arms immediately fell down, staring blankly at the rain clouds. He didn't know it would rain and besides, he didn't think it would rain on such a beautiful day. The thunder came louder. Jack glanced back to the direction of where the mansion laid. He couldn't see anything but the tip of the tallest tower there, and that wasn't much. His eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Let's stay there for now,"

Glen pointed at the small, open area underneath the giant oak. It seemed big enough to fit both of them, almost like a small spacious room. Jack took one hesitating look at the darken clouds before agreeing.

* * *

The rain pouring harshly down on the earth. The fire crackled with laughter as more branches and sticks were thrown in. Jack sighed as he sat around the fire, rubbing his shoulders. His nose wrinkled in the cold. He didn't even think that it would rain and now it was suddenly cold. Jack glared at the fire, feeling stupid for not bringing some sort of cloak or jacket.

"Idiot, you should've brought a jacket,"

Glen stood up, taking off the black cloak that he always wore and wrapped it around Jack's shivering frame. He instantly stopped shivering as Glen hooked one side of the cloak to the other. Within that instant, Jack felt completely warm. His face turned red as he ducked his head down. He took a small whiff of the clock and smelled something sweet, like sweet tea. Then he took noticed at how soft and light the clock was despite it looking very thick and overweight. He glanced up and saw Glen staring emptily at the fire.

"Glen?"

He held a sad, nostalgic look. Almost as if he was drowning in those feelings. Jack has seen this happen before; where Glen would just zone off every time he was near fire like this. Jack wondered, in fact, whether Glen could stare at the fire for days without moving changing as certain emotions flickered past his violet eyes.

"Jack?"

It was Jack's turn to be shocked as he caught Glen staring at him with a confused gaze. Jack shook it off, shaking his head.

"No, I was just wondering if you're cold or anything,"

Glen shook his head in reply. Jack stared at him, his brow lifting up suspiciously. Glen eyed him back with the same confused gaze. Jack stood up and walked over the man. He put his hand across Glen's pale cheek and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Jack sighed as he sat next to Glen, wrapping the large cloak around the two.

"You're such a liar. You _are_ cold,"

Jack stared at the fire, noticing the pacing heartbeats in his chest. Then all there was to be heard was the silence between the two friends, the rain falling on the floor and the fire sparking and crackling.

…

"Thank you… Jack,"

Jack looked over and saw a soft smile plastered on his pale face. Jack found himself staring at him, even if he wasn't looking directly at Jack himself. The fire reflected back the violet eyes into a beautiful light violet-blue. His pale skin shown such a soft color against the fire. Even so, the reason why Jack was staring was because of the _happiness_ he saw in those eyes.

Jack saw Glen lean over, his hand barely touching his chin. Before he knew it, their lips met. It was soft and sweet but also fragile, as if Glen was actually _scared_ to press against his own lips. Because both were scared of each other's feelings. Then Jack knew, somehow_, someway_, he knew that this time was imperfect. But at the same time, perfect. When they had released, Jack found himself leaning against Glen, his face clearly red.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when it stops raining," Glen whispered.

He didn't want to but Jack found himself slowly slipping into slumber.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened. He saw nothing in the space of the fire as he heard the rain slowly give up. He looked outside and saw the sky still gray but the rain letting up. When he tried to sit up, he noticed something heavy leaning against him. He looked up and saw Glen sleeping peacefully against him. Though he was half-right sitting up at the same time, he seemed to be swaying a bit.

"Glen?"

Glen shot his eyes open as he looked around the small area. He turned to face Jack and sighed deeply. He found his own hand covering half of his face, in pure embarrassment though his face wasn't red.

"Ah, s-sorry,"

"Nah, its okay!" Jack laughed.

Both stood up, Jack taking off the cloak and handing it over it Glen. Jack looked to the side as he heard birds chirp in the distance. Glen glanced over as they both started to walk out. Then something white stuck out in the distance. Jack looked over, his green eyes wide in his head. Glen stared in complete awe. The creature come out, white in fur with black antlers. It came out of the green bushes, approaching the two men slowly, _hesitantly_. The creature looked up towards the sky. Both Glen and Jack looked up but saw nothing. When they looked back down to where the creature was, it was _gone_.

"H-How…" Glen said.

Soon, the grey clouds drifted apart and the sun came through. Jack stared at the sun and smiled before realizing that he had saw the creature from before.

"AH! See! I told you it was real!" Jack shouted.

Glen was taken aback before staring weirdly at the 'victorious' man. He sighed deeply, never** again** doubting the man, as he stared at the sun. He saw Jack dance in what was his 'victory' dance and he couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

"Still, it could've been something else," He said as he walked off.

"No way!" Jack said, "No way, it can't be an illusion…_ right_?"

Glen smiled as he continued to walk forward with Jack still standing in the middle of the clearing. He shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Jack stared at the back of his head before running towards him to catch up.

"Right?"


End file.
